Blood lust
by bellamy-cullenvampire-bean
Summary: Edward is trapped in the small classroom with Isabella Swan, her scent driving him crazy. Will he resist, or will he give in to temptation? Read to find out, please R


**Kayleigh Tyler**

**Fan fiction**

I walked into class as soon as the last bell rang. The thoughts of others were just a distant hum in the back of my mind. I was troubled, and I was sure my family had noticed too. _Why can't I read Isabella Swan's thoughts?_ This question infuriated me.

More children entered the room making the humming louder. Mike Newton's voice was screaming, bouncing off the walls of my head. His vile thoughts of this girl just took my anger to a whole new level.

"_She is so pretty… I really wish she'd go out with me… I'd love to just touch her beautiful hair… and kiss her perfect lips…"_

I shook my head violently, moving his dreams to the back of my mind. The room was full now, with every seat taken except for the one next to me, as usual.

I breathed in evenly through my nose taking in my surroundings. I froze instinctively, my whole body turning rigid. There was a new scent, a new arrival to the room. The smell was absolutely mouth-watering; like freesia or lavender, I couldn't decide which. I closed my eyes for a brief moment to control myself. _I don't need it…_ I told myself.

I opened my eyes slowly to find Bella Swan walking towards the empty seat next to me. She met my gaze for the shortest instant, then tripped over a book in the pathway, clutching the desk to stop herself falling. I turned away - as far away as the desk would allow. If only I wasn't so _thirsty_.

The class droned on and on. Once, Bella stared at me again. The only thing I could do was gaze back, trying to decipher her thoughts but still coming up blank. Something about my expression caught her off guard and made her turn away, but not before she blushed. Warm, fresh blood flooding to her cheeks and calling out for me. I bit my lip a few times, turning away again, trying to keep hold of my hunger.

It was worse when she moved her beautiful brown hair over her right shoulder, creating a barrier between us. The smell of her strawberry shampoo dazzled me, making my lust for her blood even stronger. I _needed _her right then and there.

The easiest and quickest way was to start from the back of the room. I could break everyone's neck in a second., and before she'd even realised what happened I would be at her side, ready to take her blood. I thought through each way to lure her from the room, without having to kill all the other children - it would be so much easier that way. Each time I came up with a new plan, Carlisle and Esme's face would creep into my daydreams, shocking me back to reality and the obvious fact that I could not carry out this task.

I rose from my seat just before the bell rang, ready to exit the room and be rid of my personal demon. Was this exactly what I wanted? Carlisle had always said to do what we think is best and be happy.

I stopped outside the classroom door, as everyone else filed past. The last to exit was Miss Bella herself. I smiled sweetly, and introduced myself as I would any other person.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself before, I'm Edward Cullen." Her eyes widened, and the blush returned to her cheeks.

"Err… Hi. I'm Bella." she muttered.

"I know who you are Miss Swan, you're the talk of the whole school." She stared again, flushing furiously. I continued, "Would you like me to walk you to your next class?"

She removed her eyes from my face for an instant, looking down at her timetable. She had gym next period, nothing important.

"Umm… sure, I have gym…" She stirred the air with her hand, dazzling me for a second time. I turned swiftly on my heel and lead the way.

Once outside it was a little clearer for me to think. The faint drizzle in the air was calming, but when it came in contact with Bella's hair it made matters worse. Her scent seemed to magnify, making my hunger more pronounced.

I stopped outside the gym and turned to my new companion. She smiled in thanks, unable to use her voice.

"You know, you don't have to go to gym…" I muttered, my voice persuading. "You could come with me instead…" I slowly held my hand out to her.

"I… I really think it would be best if I… stayed…" She looked deep into my eyes, watching me carefully.

"Of course…" I breathed, leaning closer to her, taking in her full scent. It was so delicious.

Her seemed to be stuck in a trance, forever looking into my eyes, and debating whether or not to accept my offer. I waited, patiently, my hand still held out waiting for her to grasp it. She dropped her books and smiled, taking my hand lightly. She gasped as she felt the ice cold texture of my skin. I gripped her hand tightly, my eyes scorching, a crooked smile creeping onto my lips. She relaxed and grew stunned by my expression.

"Trust me…" I breathed again, moving a strand of hair carefully from her face and back behind her ear.

"I do." She whispered, smiling and blushing.

I threw her over my shoulder and bounded away. I ran at the speed of light, never once falling, never once crashing. I ran from the school grounds, back towards the secluded town of Forks, and to the deep forest, completely off the radar of any human. I set her down carefully on the ground watching her intently. She sat up and breathed deeply, the terror was plain on her face and in her eyes.

"I'm so very sorry…" I whispered. I fell down into a crouch, like a tiger ready to pounce.

"What are you going to do to me?" She gasped, as she rearranged her clothes, sitting in a more _lady-like_ position. Her eyes traced the area around us and then my position in front of her. I was closer than I needed to be, the call of her blood was so strong, pumping fast around her body. I could see each and every vein on her skin clearly. I could sense the blood travelling.

I stepped out of the crouch and moved closer to her, running my finger down her jaw line. She shivered and back away slowly, forever staring into my eyes.

"This might hurt a little…" I muttered, holding her face securely in one hand. Bella's eyes grew wide, as my lips moved closer I around the hollow base at her throat. I kissed her skin gently at first, feeling the pulsing of her veins beneath my lips. Her body shook in fear of what was coming next. She took her last jagged breath as I dug my teeth into her neck and began to drink her blood. It tasted better than I'd imagined, almost better than she smelled…

"Edward!" growled a voice in the distance. I dragged myself away from Bella's limp form and turned slowly towards the voice. It was Alice, standing at the edge of the trees, her pixie like features contorted in rage. I bounded towards her, my hand flying to her throat.

"What are you doing here?" I roared, throwing her into the shade of the forest. She flew and twirled through the air, landing easily on both feet, like a ballet dancer.

"How could you?" She thundered, "After everything Carlisle has done for us, this is how you repay him? How could you do this to yourself? To your family, Edward?" She walked back to the edge of the trees, avoiding my gaze and staring out at Bella's body. I hung my head in shame. She was right, she was always right. What had I done?

"You don't understand…" I muttered, struggling for words to make this right. There was no way. "The call of her blood was too strong, and I was too weak…" I wiped my mouth with my sleeve, still hanging my head.

"She may have smelled extremely appetising," Alice began, walking closer to Bella's body. She held her breath as she got closer. "But you should have just resisted… You've been able to control yourself before." Alice scooped Bella up in her arms as easily as if she were a rag doll, "She's not dead, Edward, but she will change…" With that she bounded off into the trees. I followed her back to the house, today's events flashing before my eyes. Carlisle and Esme would be so disappointed in me, my brothers would probably rip me to shreds.

I kept a safe distance from everyone else as I entered the house. Alice placed Bella on the kitchen counter, calling for Carlisle on the way. Emmett and Esme entered the room with pure curiosity on their faces.

The transformation process was a long and painful one for everyone. Bella was dubbed as missing around town, we all had to go into school as normal, but I requested to stay by her side. It was all my fault and I wasn't going to let anyone else take the blame for me.

For the first day, she was still out cold. When she finally awoke, I held her hand as she screamed and begged for death. The pain in her eyes is an image I will never fully recover from. Just knowing that I was the one to inflict so much damage, completely destroyed my life.

Three days later, Bella was born again. She was a strong, new born vampire, with beautiful pale skin and crimson eyes. Her hair fell down to her waist in perfect curls. She longed for blood, but we kept her on a strict diet. My family also kept a close watch on me, waiting for me to spiral out of control again. They may have all said that it was understandable, and that they had forgiven me, but they all seemed to forget that I could read their thoughts. Most days I would keep myself locked in my room, waiting for the thirst to take over.

We all knew that Isabella Swan would join our family from Alice's visions, but not this early.


End file.
